Left Behind
by fang321
Summary: a year ago, the Flock kicked Max out but now they need her more than ever. Fang and his Flock were flying over Max's house when they were ambushed by Flyboy's, will Max leave them torn and broken or will she forgive them for their mistaks? T for violence
1. Alone

I sat with my back against the bumpy cave wall

I sat with my back against the bumpy cave wall. My eyes were silver (They constantly change color to what I saw and felt)They were silver because I don't feel. I don't care. You could also say that I was cold hearted. And the scene you should see my in is my style. Black basket ball shorts, a black tee, black dirty visor, and sliver-black sneakers. In my hand I held a black metallic gun that gleamed in the moon light – I had stolen it from an Eraser and checked it to see that there were no tracers on it.

On the right side of me I held a backpack that contained 2 more changes of cloths a couple containers of canned food3 bottles of water. Strapped onto my arm I had a rugged cutting knife with a sharp edge. This was hi jacked from a couple of hikers.

I had killed many people but that didn't matter there were a bunch of mad scientist anyways, the only thing that still hurts is my heart. My soul crushed from underneath the soles of the flocks sneakers. Even Angel had done it. And the one I hate most. Fang.

_walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone...

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone

the song is boulevard of broken dreams by green day

**(A/N: I suddenly got bored of the other stories I was writing so I started a max ride fanfic and to tell you the truth I was listening to that song as I wrote!)**


	2. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was a girl who loves sports with black hair and a personality like the new max my real name is Fang so don't blame me

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was a girl who loves sports with black hair and a personality like the new max my real name **_**is**_** Fang so don't blame me. Oh yeah and my aunt is a lawsuit so I can sue you and you can't sue me. HAHA**

I automatically lifted my killing machine and fired at the wall. I was mad. No angry. My feelings betrayed me and an itchy feeling clouded my eyes. I knew they turned black and red. Red for death and black for insane hatred. I hiss at the remembrance of the name I'd rather call him _it_ maybe I should. Maybe all of them should be called it after what they've done to me. They left me they kicked me out.

**Flashback**

**­- - + - - -**

"**Max I want to talk to you," fang said.**

**I looked up from the fire and said**

"**Sure what is it?" my confusion swirling in my thoughts as I wondered what he wanted to talk about. It seemed to include the rest of the Flock because they followed behind him.**

"**I- We think you should leave, max," he whispered his head down. He had a sudden interest with his tennis shoes.**

**I blinked twice to see if he was kidding. His words were impossibly quite that I thought I didn't hear right. **

**I frowned. Were the trying to play some kind of joke on me?**

"**Wait what? Are you kidding me?" I chocked out with faint hysteria behind my voice.**

"**Oh, yeah, yeah we are never mind then. I'll take first watch." He stuttered.**

"**What!?" Angel cried in unison along with Nudge. Fang gave them a stern look and must have sent Angel a message in her mind because she nodded and said oh.**

"_**What's up with the Fang?" **_**I asked Angel, in her mind.**

**She answered me in mind speak.**

"_**You'll find out in the morning**_**"**

**That was so UN Flock like. Weird. Hmmm. I would have to make another plan with them in the morning.**

**That chance never came cause when I awoke there were gone.**

­ +

I shut my self off then. I didn't want to remember. I locked up my memories and tossed them away deep into my soul where it would be forgotten. I allowed my self one more look at the letter they had left me. It read only one word but it only needed one word.

"_goodbye"_

And then I tossed it into the flames.

**(A/N: sorry I gotta go I have homework too you know. My mom gives me extra homework in the middle of summer don't blame me.)**

_Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize  
Motivate your Anger, to make them all realize  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down  
break into the contents, never falling down_

My knee is still shaking like i was twelve  
Sneakin' out the classroom, by the back door  
A man railed at me twice, though  
But i didn't care  
Waiting is wasting, for people like me

Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end

Don't try to live so wise,  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears,  
'cos you will hate yourself in the end

You say dreams are dreams  
I ain't gonna play the fool anymore  
You say 'cos i still got my soul  
Take your time baby  
The road needs slowin'down  
Reach yourself, before you bloom  
Fractions of fear make shadows of nothing  
-shadow of nothing-

You Still are blind if you see winding road  
'Cos there's always a straight way to the point you see

Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry, 'cos your so right  
Don't dry, with fakes or fears  
'Cos you will hate yourself in the end

Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cos you will hate yourself in the end

Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cos your so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cos you will hate yourself in the end

'Cos you will hate yourself in the end  
'Cos you will hate yourself in the end  
'Cos you will hate yourself in the end


	3. Regret

Note to you peoplez: first of all I wasn't to say thank you for the thousands of faves but please review when you fave me of something

**Note to you peoplez: first of all I wasn't to say thank you for the thousands of faves but please review when you fave me of something. And secondly this is angel's version of the Flashback. ENJOY!**

**Angel POV**

**Angel flashback**

I sighed when I heard fang's plan to kick Max out. We didn't want to but it was a better choice for the flock. We noticed that when ever Max was away or something that the Erasers and Flyboys couldn't find us. Max was a tracer for the white coats.

I nodded in encouragement for Fang as he approached Max. she sat in the edge of the cave laying on her belly and poking the leaping fires with a stick.

"Max, I want to talk to you." Fang croaked his vice was unconfident and shaky.

Max looked up at Fang and seemed a little surprised to see me and the rest of the Flock in the background.

Her eyebrow perked up while she said, "Sure what it is?"

"I-we think that you should leave, Max" his head bowed down and I could hear his thoughts radiating from him in waves of smugness and regret.

"Wait are you playing some kind of joke on me?" Max replied her voice shot up a few octaves.

"Never mind I was kidding." Fang hastily cried out.

"What!?" me and Nudge cried out.

Fang swiveled around and gave me a narrow slitty eyed glare and then he shifted to Nudge.

"_She's not gonna let us go. If she won't leave then we will. Tell the others that we pack while Max is sleeping and head north to somewhere."_

I relayed the message to the rest of the Flock and they sent me back some other ideas.

"_What's up with fang?" _Max asked

"_you'll find out in the morning" _i whispered back to her.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

We had all regretted that choice. Because now we learned that all of us had tracking units placed in our hearts. We remove them we die. But dieing is a better fate than being a white coats pet. I wanted Max back. I wanted my leader, the one who took care of me and took us all in. I wanted Max. we all did.

Nobody's home by Avril Lavine

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh...  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh...

**Im sorry its so short I have 2 other fanfics that need to be updated too so… get over it?**


	4. Flyboys

I watched the rocky walls tremble and crumble with disgust

I watched the rocky walls tremble and crumble with disgust. I sighed. The loud bang was still rebounding off the walls and whispering in my ears. _"Go, home, Maximum, go home."_

"Shut up!" I cried to no one in particular. I groaned. There was a little town that people lived in a few miles away. Some one was bound to hear that. And I was right. I picked up my pack, slung it around my shoulder-the one without the knife- tucked my gun into my belt and charged off in super sonic bird speed. If I was the old Max I probably would have smiled to myself calling my self an Angel in the dark. But the new Max didn't care about pleasure. Still, I was an Angel to myself. The one that flew alone in a ragged black dress with long black hair that cover her multi colored eyes. I was the Fallen one. The fallen Angel

I had destroyed Itex but the flyboys kept coming and there were more than ever.

I circled the moon looking down into the city and watching a group of town's people carrying lanterns that flashed orange leading to my cave. The leader carried a long old-fashioned shot gun. They would find nothing there except a bunch of crumbled rocks and an old fire.

I turned my heel – or wing- and fly out into the country. There was an eerie quietness that seemed so delicate that if a single bird chirped it would have been shattered. The dark fields loomed ahead lightened by the moonlight. I could see my shadow, a dark cloak of fog that hovered far from the ground. For a second I forgot to flap and I dropped a few good feet before catching wind again.

That's why I chose to live here. The smell of fresh clean air was refreshing to my insides; there was no smog or pollution that was created by trucks and cars. And mostly there were no factories. There wasn't even any solid pollution. No mismatched Mc Donald's cup on the streets and lakes. And there were plenty of animals that lived up in the hills and mountains where nobody ever went.

Over by the forest, there was a small clearing that was impossible to find unless you were seeing it while you were airborne. Nobody had lived in it for many years and I had the sense that nobody wanted it when there was a town with plenty of hoses on sale near by.

It reminded me of them. That's why I had been in the cave a while ago.

I set my gun on the wooden counter and grabbed a few more bullets from the bottom shelf. After refilling my gun and cocking the hammer so that it was on safe, I picked up a change of cloth and trudge over to the river beside my house. I shed my clothing and took a shower in the waist high river. It didn't go fast and it didn't even push you off your feet if you weren't careful. I waded over to the miniature waterfall and placed my head under closing my eyes and letting my muscles relax after a tense day of fighting flyboys.

I had my cloth on and I was ready to return to the cabin when I heard a loud buzzing. Flyboys. I knew they all blew up when water touched them but there was no problem for me. You see, while I wasn't getting along by myself my body started to adapt and I was starting to rapidly mutate. I could control most of the element. All of them but fire and wind. Fire because it was energetic and hard to control and wind because it was free. But I respect that. I grinned; this morning was hard to defeat all the flyboys because there was no water nearby. But now things were a little different.

I was about to sent a thousand tons of water at them and scream _say alo to my little friend!_ When I heard a cry of pain and shock and I heard some shout/

"Look out, Gazzy!"

Wait a minute, _Gazzy_?! As in the Gasman?! What was going on? I couldn't tell because then I was attacked to.

Here's a weak point to my attack. I must be in or touching the water source when I use it so bye, bye for the water.

And then the Flyboys got smart and surrounded me making sure my axis to the river and earth were zero to none.

I snatched the nearest flyboy's gun and I yanked it out chopping his arms and almost breaking my hand in the process. I swung the gun around the shot at the metallic beast's chest. They all fell down steaming into the forest and losing pieces as they bounded downward.

As soon as the gun was out of bullets, I dropped it and reached for my own one and realized that I had left it near the bank of the river.

I was about to grab flyboy number 50 something's gun when I realized I didn't need it because a loud bang erupted from the middle of the group. I tumbled out of the air head over heels and keep falling. I smashed into the river back first, and as I got up shakily I saw that flyboy partials were lying in the middle of the clearing AKA my house.

"Fuck!" I cried.

There was going to be a big clean up after this.

**(A/N: um if you wanted to know what that song was on chapter 2 it was wind by Akeboshi (he's a Japanese rocker) this was the song that was in the Naruto 1****st**** ending.)**

**Breaking The Habit by linkin park**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

Bridge:  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

Bridge:  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Bridge:  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

Chorus:  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight


	5. Return

(A/N: lol when ever I write Gazzy it always turns into Gassy)

**(A/N: lol when ever I write Gazzy it always turns into Gassy)**

I sighed and dumped the Flyboy parts into the river and watched them disincarnate in the water. I kept my distance as they parked and crackled. And I thought of the voice I had heard.

"_Watch out Gazzy!"_

What was that all about?

I dropped a flyboy's arm into the river and kicked one's face in with it and watched the sparks fly with a crackle and a loud bang before it disappeared. I paused to think. There was a possibility that they were here because I was pretty sure that the sonic boom was caused by a bomb.

_Created by Iggy and Gazzy probably_ I thought.

What the heck were they doing in here? They should have left already. But all traces of the idea were washed away when I saw five abnormally large shapes at the edge of the clearing. Thick wads of something covered their backs like large blankets, most of them almost invisible in the gloom.

I saw the largest shape stir and moan. I ran over as fast as I could to the back of the cabin and peeked out from the side. I hissed when I realized that this was my old Flock. And I felt a flash of black flash from my usual silvery color and slip into hatred.

The large shape I recognized as Iggy turned to the sound I made and almost silently turned over and crawl out into the sun and listened to the breathing of the Flock and reached out. His hand connected to Angel's shoe which eventually helped him find her shoulders and shook her awake.

She bounded upright and gave Iggy a head-butt to which made her fall back again. She held her head in the place she smacked Iggy with and finished his task of waking the rest of her family. That didn't include me.

When she came to Nudge she screamed and that woke up Gazzy.

Nudge was crying silently and holding both over hands to her mouth so she wouldn't scream. And she pulled up her shirt half way. Fang gasped and pulled Iggy along so he could feel her side.

"4 or 5 broken ribs." He whispered solemnly.

Fang pointed to the cabin and said, "We could stay in there while she heals."

"Yeah, you can't fly with broken ribs," Gazzy said.

Everyone except Nudge nodded in agreement. Fang gingerly picked her up and moved to the cabin. _My_ cabin.

_Time to show myself_ I thought grimly. No way was I going to share my cabin with these traitors.

So I stepped in from the side window and walked to the door and opened it. Fang stepped back alerted and the others rushed in front of him seemingly that he couldn't defend himself carrying Nudge.

"Cool it." I said and I shocked myself at how raspy my voice was even to myself. Oh well I had an excuse, I hadn't talked in an long time.

"Come out in the sun where I can see you." Fang demanded.

"Why should I listen to you, traitor," I hissed and spat out the word _traitor_ with as much force as I could muster.

Angel the littlest traitor took in my form with shock and looked at my black died hair.

"Max?"

Leave out all the rest by linkin park

I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming, I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here?

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
I've never been perfect, but neither have you

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are


	6. hesitaion

Important

**Important!**

**You know what I said about that water control stuff and the changing color eyes; I was so stuck up in my own story. Sorry. But im taking that stuff out so it's just the same old max**

I hesitated. Nudge was looking at me with agonized eyes and her crying was suddenly forgotten.

"Max? OMG! OMG! OMG! Please forgive us! PLEASE! We thought I would be better for the Flock but it isn't soyouhavetocomebackrightnow!" she continued blubbering stuff like that.

I took Nudge from Fang and he was still staring at me with wide eyes. I set nudge down on the top of the diner table. Ok. Maybe I was still a little soft and it felt right to be taking care of Nudge again.

A tiny whisper sounded in my mind, "I'm sorry…"

I swirled around my head and bounced around. The apology was true I realized. Everyone was still outside with similar expressions on and so I took my disposable camera I stole from a tourist once, cause I was bored and snapped a shot of Fang, his jaw dropped, widened eyes staring at me, and his arms still shaped like he was still holding Nudge.

**Sorry I have to cut short. Gots to get my braces now. :o**


End file.
